1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water and wastewater treatment and, more particularly, is concerned with domestic and industrial wastewater treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices related to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,508 dated Jun. 21, 2011, McGuffin disclosed a method and apparatus for digesting sludge. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,361,270 dated Apr. 22, 2008, McBride disclosed an apparatus for water treatment. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,384 dated Nov. 2, 1999, Campbell, et al., disclosed a process for treating wastewater. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,608 dated Jun. 29, 1976, Mason, et al., disclosed a liquid treatment apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,561 dated Jan. 11, 1977, Traverse disclosed a method and apparatus for aerobic sewage treatment. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,231 dated Jun. 10, 1997, Hill, et al., disclosed a method and apparatus for using ozone in a pressure vessel for treating pollutants.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.